1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to geo-locations software management utility. Specifically the present invention provides a method and system for authenticating an individual's geo-location via a communication network and applications using the same.
2. Background Information
The term smartphone (or smartphone) is a mobile phone with an advanced mobile operating system which typically combines the features of a cell phone with those of other popular mobile devices, such as personal digital assistant (PDA), media players and GPS navigation units. Most smartphones have a touch screen user interface and can run third-party applications (apps), and are camera phones and audio recorders. Generally since at least 2012, smartphones have high-speed mobile broadband 4G LTE internet web browsing, motion sensors, and mobile payment mechanisms. In 2014, sales of smartphones worldwide topped 1.2 billion, which is almost a 30% increase from sales of 2013.
GPS, or global positioning satellite, is a satellite-based navigation system used to give exact location and time information anywhere on Earth. The system is maintained by the U.S. government and is accessible, free of charge, to anyone with a GPS receiver. Consumers have become increasingly reliant on GPS receivers for navigation while driving, as well as while biking and walking.
Originally, standalone GPS units, also known as personal navigation devices, were the only option available to consumers who wanted to take advantage of GPS technology. However, now that almost every current smartphone comes with a built-in GPS receiver, smartphones have largely replaced standalone units as consumers generally have found it is more convenient to just use their phones as navigation tools rather than bother with a separate standalone GPS unit. The smartphone GPS navigation apps are a subset of what can be considered broader geo-locations data management systems.
Smartphone GPS navigation apps gets frequent, automatic updates, meaning all the latest maps will always be on-hand and having the most current updates is invaluable when searching for points of interest along an unknown route, or when trying to re-route around heavy traffic. Using a smartphone as a GPS receiver taps into the idea of a smartphone as an all-in-one device. Many smartphone users always have their phones with them such that they will always have a GPS navigation tool on-hand. Smartphones are designed to be easily held in one hand, and thus are often the preferred choice for navigation while walking or biking. Smartphone GPS navigation apps not only have the ability to provide real-time traffic detection and avoidance, but can provide other services such as check gas prices. Additionally, the ability to call a business or tourist attraction to check hours and rates with a simple tap is one more advantage of using smartphone GPS navigation apps.
Smartphone GPS navigation apps allow for easy address entry. Smartphones allow users to look up a contact in their phone's address book and then navigate to that address without any additional typing. Also, addresses found via a smartphone Internet search or through another application can be sent directly to the GPS navigation app.
Current geo-locations data management systems such as the smartphone GPS based navigation apps are based on pinpointing the location of each individual's smartphone using the global positioning system (GPS) however, the geo-location position captured at any particular time does not confirm that the individual user (often owner) of the smartphone is, was also present at the time the geo-location position of their smartphone was captured. Furthermore, the data captured of the individual's location does not guarantee that this individual is the sole and unique owner of the smartphone used. It is one object of the present invention to address these deficiencies of the existing prior art.